1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of cardiorespiratory therapy, and pertains more particularly to a device and a method of regenerative medicine, which employs the aerosolized delivery of an activated Platelet Rich Plasma/Stem Cell (PRP) solution to a patient's upper and lower respiratory system.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of healthcare, specialists work with patients who are experiencing cardiopulmonary dysfunction. Respiratory therapy contains a broad range of specialty areas. Asthma, Pulmonary Fibrosis and Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) are just a few of the specialty areas within this field.
Recent case study trials suggest an improvement with pulmonary vascular oxygen exchange, in turn, reducing overall cardiorespiratory workload.
It is postulated on and in-vivo cellular level that activated-Platelet Rich Plasma/Stem Cell [{which has been shown to increase Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) as well as Platelet Derived Growth Factor (PDGF)-BB, Transforming Growth Factor beta (TGF-beta) and finally showed to have delayed release of Interleukin-1 beta (IL-1-beta) in vitro}-Clinical Oral Implants Research Oct. 18, 2007 studies performed by Roussey Y, Bertrand Dechesne M P, Gagnon G.] increases these growth factors in human tissues to genetically stimulate revascularization as well as improve alveolar membrane surface integrity, facilitating oxygen extraction and gaseous exchange of carbon dioxide. (i.e. diminishing pulmonary dead space, decreases the body's cardiorespiratory workload in order to easily maintain an acid base balance)
It is also postulated that by decreasing chronic pulmonary vascular inflammation we will cause a decrease in the overall cardiopulmonary vascular sympathetic tone-possibly leading to a non-pharmacologic maintenance therapy for reactive airway disease.
Motivation for these studies came about while observing the failure of steroid therapy to control most cardiorespiratory disease processes long-term. With a culture of ever growing acceptance of pharmacologic side effects, we found it necessary to challenge conventional anti-inflammatory/steroid therapy treatments for chronic morbidities.
Since World War I it has been understood that activated blood provides a “super charge” to damaged or dying tissues. We have since studied and have obtained a better understanding of the powers of undifferentiated white blood cells within our normal circulating blood volume. As Americans, we have been exposed to Stem Cell Research and breakthrough technologies for decades now. What we at American Regenerative Technologies (ART, LLC) are proposing is to utilize adult autologous stem cells (self) to not only assuage the fear that the use of embryonic stem cells theoretically could manipulates the genome, as well as to provide a patient centric understanding of how to augment naturally occurring healing processes.
The utilization of a combination of autologous-Hematopoietic Stem Cell in activated-Platelet Rich Plasma/Stem Cell is simply analogous to sending an architect and a carpenter into a broken structure with all the tools, workers and supplies necessary to complete a building rehab project.
The nebulized/aerosolized delivery system for Platelet Rich Plasma/Stem Cell was logically derived by modifying standard breathing circuit with state-of-the-art therapeutic concepts for safe, minimally invasive revitalization of damaged human pulmonary, vascular and neurologic tissue.